


燃え上がる炎に捧げる一滴の水

by shiyakon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Oliver Queen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyakon/pseuds/shiyakon
Summary: 發情期開個小車。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 4





	燃え上がる炎に捧げる一滴の水

**Author's Note:**

> Universe：DC TV影集宇宙，ABO，B！Oliver、O！Barry。  
> Pairing：Barry Allen/Oliver Queen、Flash/Arrow  
> 棄權聲明：他們不屬於我，文字版權所有

Oliver緊握手中的複合弓，躲在暗處看著佇立在眼前的廢棄工廠，那邊本來是Thea開的酒吧，但後來廢棄之後就沒有再繼續使用，他按下耳機通話鍵跟Felicity報備：「我到了。」  
『目標在二樓，小心一點，我們都不知道那是什麼。』不用看到本人，Oliver也能知道Felicity滿臉擔憂，他沒有回答，只是單方面的切斷了通話。  
Oliver確認了四周都沒有任何埋伏後才安靜小心地潛入工廠，才剛踏進工廠大門，他就聞到了空氣中瀰漫著的甜膩奶油味，他忍不住蹙僅了眉頭，照理來說身為Bata的他不應該能聞到Omega的信息素味道──除非對方正在發情期。  
這個推測讓Oliver眉間又更近了一些，雖然說現在這個地方已經廢棄，但礙於這邊還算是Queen企業的領地，所以沒什麼閒雜人等或是小混混敢靠近這裡，不過一個發情期的Omega躲在這裡也不算是個聰明的舉動，或許有其他Alpha聞到之後會接近這裡，試圖強行標記那個Omega。  
Oliver看了看四周，這裡安靜地只有他行走在水泥地上發出的聲音，他再次切下通話鍵，「Overwatch，準備好Omega用的抑制劑，還有設法不要讓任何人接近這裡。」  
『什──』Felicity驚訝地開口，但她硬是把滿腹疑問吞了回去，『我知道了……小心點，沒人知道發情期的Omega會做什麼。』  
「我是Bata，不是Alpha。」任何性別的發情期對他來說影響不大，再說他可是Green Arrow，他有能力阻止一個發情的Omega。  
Oliver不等對方回應又擅自切斷了通話，他如同潛入工廠時般無聲地走上了已經生鏽的鐵梯前往二樓，隨著信息素越來越濃，Oliver也看見了躲在陰影內縮成一團，渾身不停顫抖的Omega，Oliver走近後覺得對方腿上那雙紅色的靴子看起來有點眼熟。

※

「……Barry，冷靜點。」Oliver看著壓在自己身上，扣住自己雙腕，渾身不斷散發出奶油味的紅衣速跑者，在發現對方在看見自己之後身上的氣息又更為濃郁時，Oliver選擇乖乖被對方壓在身下，並開口試圖讓對方冷靜下來。  
「Ollie，我、」Barry混亂地看著絲毫沒有做出任何反抗的Oliver不知所措地開口，那個總是對所有人都保持著距離，甚至對同伴也都習慣拉開距離的Oliver就這樣乖巧地被自己壓在身下，這個想法讓Barry腦子暈糊糊的一片，他覺得自己散發出的信息素又更濃重了一點。  
他幾乎是看見Oliver的同時就用運超級速度，在對方還沒來得及反應過來前就將對方撲倒在水泥地上，Oliver起先還嘗試掙扎，但後來發現自己根本只能被壓在地上後只好放棄。  
這次的發情期簡直糟透了，Cisco給他的抑制劑不起任何效用，他只能窩在這個破棄的小工廠（曾經是個酒吧），痛苦地等待這波熱潮過去。他也不知道自己為什麼要來到Star City，只是在想到那個明明只是個普通人卻總是扛起一切的Oliver，下一秒他就來到了這裡──曾經在某次的閒聊中Oliver提到這裡現在已經不會有任何人接近，那麼或許這裡還能算是個安全的躲藏地點。  
接著Oliver就出現在自己眼前了。  
Oliver、Oliver、Oli──Barry在之前就發現自己已經在不知道什麼時候，將對Oliver那份敬崇和崇拜的心情昇華為愛情，甚至三不五時就下意識地往Star City跑，就只是為了繞過Queen企業的那棟大樓，就算沒見到面也好，但只要想到Oliver正在那棟水泥大樓內，就能夠讓Barry的心情好一整天。  
「Barry，你的抑制劑呢？」Oliver低沉好聽的嗓音讓他回神，他勉強集中精神才知道Oliver剛才問了他什麼。  
「沒、沒有用……」太糟糕了，Barry覺得連Oliver沒透過變聲器跟他說話這一點都能讓他興奮，他幾乎是下意識地壓下腰，緩慢地用已經硬到不行的下肢蹭著對方的，Oliver淺綠色的眼底閃過驚訝，在他開口的同時，Barry已經低下頭吻住對方乾燥柔軟的唇。  
在碰到對方後Barry覺得自己的理智直接斷了線，他憑著本能舔咬著Oliver的唇，在對方試圖開口說話前將舌頭送進去攪拌著他的，Oliver試著將他的舌頭推出口腔，但Barry只是吻得更深，甚至舔過敏感的口腔上側，突如其來的快感讓Oliver渾身顫抖了一下。  
在Barry終於肯放過他的唇，Oliver惱怒地發出低吼，而就在Barry將手放到已經有點反應的胯下時，Oliver終於開始試著再次推開壓在身上的Barry：  
「Barry！醒醒！我可以幫你！」  
「是的，你正在幫我。」Barry扯出一抹笑，水藍色的眼因慾望而染上一層水霧，就在Barry拉開他的皮褲拉鍊，探入底褲撫上已經有點反應的陰莖時，Oliver咬住唇不再開口，「Oli，你也有反應，我好高興。」  
接著他就看見Barry身子往下移動，在他還來不及反應前對方已經含住了他半勃的陰莖。  
「Barry！」Oliver氣惱地低吼出對方的名字後又迅速咬住自己的唇瓣，他能夠感受到溫熱柔軟的舌頭正舔過柱身，接著被含入口中，Oliver必須用上渾身的力氣才能讓自己不發出過於丟臉的呻吟聲──尤其在對方靈巧地舔過不斷湧出前液的穴口時。他得承認這個感覺該死的好，Oliver甚至不知道自己的雙手什麼時候揪住了Barry的頭髮，更挺起腰身希望達到高潮。  
就在快要達到頂點前，Barry突然停了下來讓Oliver忍不住發出一聲遺憾的喘息，Barry似乎也注意到了，他笑著開口：「再等一下，Oliver。」接著Barry就分開他的雙腿，將一隻腳放到肩上，盯著他──Oliver確定Barry是盯著他的後穴看。  
「──等等，」Oliver有些驚慌地想要後退，但礙於Barry扯住他的腳根本讓他動彈不得，「我以為你才是在下面的那個！」  
「不，」Barry露出招牌的純真笑容，但接下來說出口的話卻讓Oliver忍不住打個寒顫，「我已經想上你很久了，Oli。」

「……呼嗯、」Oliver緊咬住自己下唇，他甚至能舔到一點血腥味，才發現自己已經將自己的唇瓣咬破，就只是為了忍住不發出該死的呻吟聲，他閉上眼睛不去看Barry那雙就算染上情慾卻還是依然湛藍的眼睛，他能感受到Barry的手指緩慢卻堅定地在自己體內探索，他不知道對方在找什麼，只知道自己熱得一蹋糊塗，硬挺的陰莖不斷滴落出透明液體，彷彿那個陷入發情期的不是Barry而是他自己，最後他終於忍無可忍地開口：「──Barry Allen！你要就快點上！」他該死的只想快點解脫，結束後再給這個裝得無辜可憐的Omega臉上來個一拳。  
「我不想讓你不舒服。」Barry可憐兮兮地回道，好像他才是那個被壓在下面的人。  
「該死的我已經──」話才說到一半，Oliver感到體內的某一點被擦過，突如其來的酥麻快感從腰間竄上，還沒說完的話語便化為自己最不願聽到的甜膩呻吟聲。  
「啊，找到了。」Barry開口，但Oliver根本聽不清楚對方說了些什麼，只知道埋在腸壁內的手指不斷地輾摩過那個敏感點，陌生且過度的快感讓Oliver根本無法反應，他聽見甜膩的喊叫聲跟Barry的喘息混在一起迴響在整個空蕩的二樓，他甚至根本不知道自己已經主動挺起腰配合著Barry手指抽插的動作擺動，快感讓Oliver幾乎無法思考，他只能知道本不該用在這種地方的腸壁已經變得柔軟，包覆著Barry不斷增加卻依然顯得空虛的手指──他想要些手指以外的東西，才能讓自己解脫。  
「Barry……」Oliver抬眼看向那個正陷入發情期的男人，下一秒Barry就將自己已經硬到快要不行的性器挺入自己柔軟的後穴，「──操！」毫無預警地頂入讓Oliver忍不住大喊出聲，他能感受到自己的內壁有多渴求地包覆著那根濕潤硬挺的性器。  
「Oliver、Ollie……」Barry發出了一聲滿足的嘆息，他看著正被自己操著的Oliver，幾乎因為興奮而喊上一層粉色，就在他把陰莖抽到穴口時，Oliver的後穴彷彿不希望他離開一樣緊緊包覆著他，Barry再次挺入，這次他緩慢而刻意地擦過敏感點，彷彿要記住那一點一樣，不斷反覆地輾壓過那一點，他滿意地聽見Oliver忍無可忍地不斷發出黏膩的呻吟聲，Barry又再次抽出，接著擦過前列腺深深頂入，Oliver發出尖叫，靠著後面就達到了高潮，突然不斷收縮的腸壁讓Barry腦內一片空白，他也跟著達到了高潮，直接射在Oliver體內。  
只靠後穴就達到高潮，讓Oliver腦袋幾乎無法思考，他只能大口喘著氣，接著他就發現Barry射在他裡面，Oliver氣惱地看向對方，但在他開口之前Barry就突然拉起他，保持在陰莖還埋在他裡面的姿勢讓Oliver坐在Barry腿上，還沉浸在高潮中的Oliver根本無法做出任何反應，只能讓對方的陰莖埋入更深的地方。  
「Ollie，我知道你還沒射。」Barry眨著水藍色的眼睛，討好似地輕舔著他的唇，右手輕撫著Oliver腫脹到不行的性器，一邊溫柔又緩慢地動了起來，還在高潮，渾身敏感到不行的Oliver根本無法忍受這種折磨，他難受地扭了腰，只想要得到更多，但就在他伸手想要摸向自己陰莖的時候，Barry突然握住了根部，一邊用力挺入深處，「這次我會努力跟你一起，Ollie。」  
無法發洩地痛苦混和著快感讓Oliver只能像隻缺水的魚張口喘氣，就在Barry再一次用力輾壓過前列腺頂入最深處的同時，他再次靠著後面達到高潮，但對方並不像剛才肯給他一點時間，反而加快了速度，一次又一次用力的朝著最深處挺入。  
「──不、太……快了、Barry……哈啊、」一波波的快感讓Oliver無法思考，他只能跟著對方的節奏扭動著腰，最後在失去意識前他只記得對方那雙無辜的藍色雙眼。

※

他剛張開眼就迎向那雙滿是擔憂的天藍色雙眼。  
「天啊，Oliver，你終於醒了！我、我已經有跟Felicety連絡過要她不用擔心了！」Barry手忙腳亂地在他身旁轉來轉去，他試著扶起Oliver卻被對方毫不領情地拍掉，「我、我很抱歉……」  
「你當然抱歉。」Oliver起身，發現自己全身都像跟十個Ra’s打過一樣痠痛到不行，他瞪了Barry一眼，「給你一個解釋的機會。」  
Barry縮了一下肩膀，一張嘴開開闔闔，最後只能像個做錯事等著被宣判罪刑的犯人一樣，低著頭小聲地開口：  
「……我喜歡你。」  
Oliver毫不留情地翻了個白眼，「我真不知道你以前怎麼把人追到手的。」他忍住別讓自己手扶著腰，絲毫不理身後的Barry轉身離開這裡。  
「再給我一次機會！」Barry慌張地跟在身後，像隻怕被拋棄的小狗一樣可憐兮兮地在Oliver身邊繞來繞去，「拜託了Oliver我保證不會像這次一樣！」  
Oliver停下腳步，回頭看了Barry一眼，「不要又在發情期搞這種事。」不等對方反應，Oliver直接轉身離開，而Barry則開心地跟上前。  
「你還好嗎？要不要我送你回去？我很快喔，咻地就到了？好嘛？Oliver？」  
「吵死了！」  


FIN.


End file.
